Maybe Something More than Love
by AnjuHime
Summary: A minha 1ª fic aqui! Resulta de um RPG Kaito e Akemi gostam um do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo odeiam-se. Uma asneira de um resulta num encontro e em algo mais? Ainda não sei estruturar esta coisa xD Sorry, se acharem confuso
1. Perfil das Personagens

**Nome:** Sagami Kaito  
**Idade: **15  
**Profissão futura:** Ainda não sabe, mas queria ser escritor  
**Personalidade:** Kaito tem duas facetas, a boa e a má. A boa é quando ele está calmo perto da rapariga que ele mais ama e pode ser por vezes bastante doce e gentil, e outra faceta é quando é arrogante, não tem pena de ninguém nem quer saber de ninguém a não ser de si mesmo.  
**Aparência:** Cabelo azul-esverdeado, olhos da mesma cor, alto.  
**O que mais gosta:** Da rapariga que mais ama, chocolates, temperatura fria, chuva, etc...  
**O que menos gosta:** Pessoas convencidas, coisas sem personalidade, temperatura quente, sol, etc..  
**Defeitos:** Consegue ser facilmente irritado, quando nota nos detalhes pequenos pode exagera-los.  
**Qualidades:** Consegue, por vezes, ser boa pessoa e ajudar.  
**História:** Kaito sempre foi um rapaz reguila e incapaz de estar quieto, sempre andava a procurar um novo inimigo ou um rival com quem lutar. Viveu desde sempre com os seus pais, e fora sempre filho único. Quando chegou a namimori, apaixonou-se por uma rapariga e agora evita brigas e confusões.

**Nome:** Wanajima Akemi  
**Idade: **14 (e meio)  
**Profissão futura:** Não sabe ao certo, mas talvez escritora  
**Personalidade:** Akemi é uma menina normal, como todas as outras... ou nem tanto. Adora as mesms coisas estúpidas e vulgares que as outras raparigas da sua idade, como reistas, ir ás comprar, etc., mas por outro lado, esconde os seus verdadeiros sentimentos debaixo desta máscara "normal". É simpática, divertida, inteligente e sonhadoraa, quando está com esta "face". Quando mostra a sua outra "cara", ela torna-se um pouco fria, realista, maliciosa e... "estranha", tendo por vezes ideias como magoar-se, apesar de apenas o fazer quando está sozinha. Costuma chorar apenas quando está em casa, sem ninguém.  
**Aparência:** Cabelo rosa até à cintura, olhos pretos, alta.  
**O que mais gosta:** Bonecas (grande colecção), coisas misteriosas e aterradoras, música, gomas/doces.  
**O que menos gosta:** Chuva ou demasiado sol, pessoas falsas.  
**Defeitos:** Por vezes é demasiado sonhadora ou realista, magoando as pessoas, ou "desaparecendo" do mundo, alternância de personalidades.  
**Qualidades:** Sinceridade e simpatia.  
**História:** Os pais de Akemi morreram quando era pequena, indo viver para casa da tia. Passou muito tempo fechada no seu quarto, vendo tudo pelo lado negativo e em tons de preto e branco, até um um dia lhe chegou uma carta, dizendo que tinha sido convidada a entrar numa nova escola. Akemi então mudou-se para lá, contra o seu gosto (a tia obrigou), mas ao conhecer um rapaz, tornou-se mais alegre, "adormecendo" o seu outro lado.


	2. OneShot: Kaito & Akemi

Hello, minna!  
Estou de volta, com o capítulo único! ~ ^^ Espero que gostem, eu esforcei-me muito! x_x

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

- Kaito! Despacha-te, não quero chegar atrasada! - Akemi batia porta do quarto do rapaz, esforçando-se para não entrar e arrastá-lo atrás de si...  
- Já estou. - O rapaz apareceu porta, com a mochila e o uniforme, mas ainda estava com a camisa semi-aberta.  
- Finalmente... - Akemi desviou o olhar. Apesar de serem amigos há algum tempo, ainda não se sentia à-vontade com ele dessa forma. - Nunca mais venho ter contigo, porque vou chegar sempre atrasada!  
- Gomen ne Akemi... - Kaito apertava a camisa e punha a gravata enquanto caminhava com Akemi até à porta da sala de aula dela. - Mas ficas engraçada quando te chateias.  
Kaito fez um pequeno sorriso, irritando ainda mais Akemi, fazendo-a ficar vermelha. Apesar de alta, Kaito ainda era uns dois palmos mais alto, mas Akemi deu-lhe um carolo na cabeça.  
- Já pedi desculpa! - Passava as mãos no sitio onde Akemi lhe tinha batido. Podia ser rapariga e aparentar ser fraca, mas quando queria magoar, parecia que tinha uma força subrehumana..  
- Posso desculpar-te com uma condição...  
Akemi parou de andar e aproximou-se de uma das grandes janelas da escola, atraindo a atenção do rapaz. O sol brilhava intensamente e o céu estava sem nuvens... mas não por muito tempo.  
- Que condição? - Perguntou, sem se aproximar da janela. Afinal, Sol era uma coisa que não lhe agradava.  
Akemi baixou um pouco a cabeça, tapando a cara com a sua franja impedindo Kaito de ver a sua cara corada.  
- Saímos... passeamos... comemos algo... **juntos**... - Akemi voltou-se rapidamente e fitou os olhos de Kaito. - Apenas quero isso.  
- Hum... - Kaito inclinou levemente a cabeça, indicando que estava a pensar. - Pode ser, mas hoje não. Está muito sol.  
- Quando acabarem as aulas estará nublado. - Akemi começou outra vez a caminhar e parou à frente da sua sala. - Por isso, vamos hoje.  
Akemi entrou na sala, deixando para trás um Kaito um pouco confuso. Ela por vezes tornava-se muito estranha...  
Kaito suspirou e continuou a andar até sua sala. Tinha muito que esperar até ao fim das aulas.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

- Vais demorar muito? - Tinha tocado para o final das aulas e Kaito estava à espera de Akemi, à entrada do quarto dela. Apesar de ela não ser uma Girly, demorava o seu tempo.  
- Olha quem fala, por tua causa costumo chegar atrasada!  
Akemi saiu do quarto, com um simples vestido branco com alguns detalhes em preto, que lhe chegava aos joelhos e um casaco preto.  
- Então já estás pronta? - Kaito trazia umas calças de ganga e uma T-Shirt laranja.  
Akemi fez um ligeiro sorriso e começou a andar.  
- Se eu fosse a ti, vestia um casaco... vais sentir frio.  
- O-o quê? Hoje está muito estranha Akemi-chan... - Kaito pegou na mão deAkemi e começou a andar para a saída. - Vá, vamos! Não quero que comece a chover...  
Akemi riu um pouco e seguiu Kaito até à entrada da escola. Tirou um chapéu do seu cacifo.  
-Eu levo um chapéu, pelo sim pelo não.  
Deu-lhe a mão e continuaram a caminhar, até chegarem a uma pastelaria. Sentaram-se numa mesa e fizeram os pedidos.  
-Então, o que queres fazer a seguir Akemi-chan?  
-Hum... tu é que sabes.  
Akemi fez um sorriso um pouco maroto e bebeu um pouco do sumo.  
-Eh? Tu é que me obrigas a vir e... - Akemi tinha-se levantado e posto o dinheiro para pagar o seu pedido em cima da mesa. - Ah! A-Akemi! Gomen ne! Eu não queria...  
-Não. Eu é que obriguei a vir, mas podes voltar para a escola. De certeza que tinhas algo mais importante para fazer.  
Akemi olhou uma ultima vez para Kaito e depois saiu da pastelaria. Nos seus olhos formavam-se pequenas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, tal como a chuva que estava para vir. Olhou para o céu e começou a andar num passo apressado até ao parque que havia ali perto.  
Kaito levantou-se depois de Akemi ter saído da pastelaria e deixou dinheiro em cima da mesa. Fora da pastelaria, percorreu o lugar com os olhos, à procura de uns cabelos rosa-claro e correu até eles.  
-Akemi! - Agarrou-lhe no braço e virou-a para si, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. - Gomen, não era aquilo que eu queria dizer...  
Kaito encostou a sua testa à dela e abraçou-a.  
-Mas foi o que disseste... - Akemi tentava soltar-se de Kaito.  
-Demo... eu quero estar contigo, Akemi-chan... - pegou-lhe no queixo e fê-la olhar para ele. - Podemos... continuar o nosso encontro?  
Akemi deixou de se tentar soltar e corou, o que fez Kaito dar um pequeno sorriso. Ela baixou a cabeça e agarrou-lhe na camisa, encostando a sua cabeça ao peito dele.  
-Seu baka... Odeio-te...  
-Eh eh... Honto ni? - Aproximou-se do ouvido dela. - É uma pena Akemi-chan... Aishiteru...  
Akemi levantou rapidamente a cabeça para olhar Kaito nos olhos. Estava outra vez com aquele sorriso divertido... mas desta vez havia algo mais nele - os seus olhos demonstravam algo que ela não conseguia perceber.  
-A... Ah...  
Não conseguia falar. Era como se lhe faltasse a voz... ou as palavras. Akemi agarrou com mais força a camisa de Kaito e corou ainda mais.  
-E... Eu também te amo!  
O sorriso de Kaito abriu-se ainda mais. Estava à espera deste momento à muito tempo. Como é que ela, uma rapariga que como as outras, lia revistas sobre rapazes, não se tinha apercebido que ele a amava? Ela realmente era uma idiota...  
-Sério? Não parece...  
Akemi olhou para ele com raiva e soltou-o, começando a afastar-se dele.. Porque é que ele dizia aquilo? Ele não sabia que a magoava?  
-BAKA! Eu... eu... eu odeio-te!  
-Akemi! Não comeces outra vez... - Ele aproximava-se dela enquanto que ela recuava. - Eu estava a falar a sério.  
-Então porquê? - Ela olhava-o nos olhos. Sentia-se irritada, zangada, triste e até envergonhada... mas por outro lado sentia-se muito feliz por finalmente conseguir dizer o que sentia e saber que era respondida... se aquilo não fosse mais outra brincadeira dele. - Porque dizes sempre essas coisas? Isso magoa, baka!  
Kaito suspirou e prendeu-a na árvore. Os seus braços estavam ao lado dos outros dela e o seu corpo fazia peso sobre o dela; ela não conseguiria fugir desta vez.  
-Baka! Kuso, será que não percebes?  
Akemi olhava para ele agora com o pânico instalado nos seus olhos. Ele nunca tinha falado assim com ela. Ela tinha-o irritado e sentia-se mal por isso.  
-Eu amo-te sua idiota! Amo-te desde o primeiro a primeira vez que te vi, sua irritante!  
Uma das mãos dele desceu até á cintura dela e puxou-a para si, diminuindo a distância entre os seus rostos. Ambos conseguiam sentir a respiração descompassada do outro.  
Akemi apertou a camisa dele e in clinou-se sobre ele, pondo-se em bicos de pés e deu-lhe um beijo tímido na boca.  
-G-gomen...  
Ela afastou-se rapidamente dele, mas ele puxou-a mais para si, voltando a diminuir a distância entre os seus lábios. Soltou um pequeno gemido. Os lábios dela tinham um sabor adocicado - talvez por causa dos doces que ela passava a vida a comer -, mas sem serem enjoativos.  
Kaito abriu um grande sorriso, mas não tinha nada de divertido ou malicioso... era apenas um sorriso de felicidade; e encostou a sua fronte com a dela, fechando os olhos levemente.  
-Hm... Akemi-chan, porque pedes desculpa?  
Abriu os olhos para a ver a desviar os dela. Um leve rubor apareceu na cara dela, assim como uma camada de água se ia formando nos seus olhos, ameaçando cair. Assim como a chuva que tinha começado a cair à pouco tempo sobre a cidade.  
Levou uma mão à cara dela enquanto que a outra a apertava contra ele pela cintura, e limpou as lágrimas, fazendo-lhe uma leve carícia na face.  
-Não vejos motivos para chorares... Eu quero mais um beijo igual a esse.  
A mão que acariciava a cara dela desceu até ao queixo, levantando-o levemente e fazendo-a olhar para ele, enquanto ele se aproximava.  
-Amo-te tanto, Akemi...  
Kaito beijou-a suavemente, aprofundando aos poucos o beijo, at´se separarem em busca de ar.  
-Eu... também te amo, Kaito-kun...  
Kaito amava ouvir o sufixo "kun" vindo dos lábios dela. Sorriu outra vez, dando uma pequena gargalhada.  
-Ainda bem... não sabes o quanto eu esperei por poder ter-te só para mim. Tu és minha, Akemi, e não vou deixar que ninguém te afaste de mim, minha irritante.  
Os olhos dele mostravam toda o amor e ternura que ele sentia por ela. Nunca tinha visto os olhos dele assim, era uma imagem única...  
Akemi rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, abracando-o e trazendo-o para mais perto de si.  
-Baka és tu...  
Ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada e abraçou-a com força, olhando para o fundo dos seus olhos.  
-Aceitas namorar comigo, Wanajima Akemi?  
Akemi ensaiou uma cara pensativa, como se ponderasse o assunto, mas logo mostoru um grande sorriso de felicidade.  
-Sim. Aceito namorar contigo, Sagami Kaito.  
Ficaram abraçados e trocaram beijos até ao pôr do sol, até Akemi lembrar-se que tinham que voltar para a escola, ou seriam severamente castigados.  
Kaito deu-lhe a mão e correram debaixo da chuva até à escola. Agora Akemi tinha um bom motivo para adorar os dias de chuva.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Dedico esta fic à minha lovely marida Ru-chi~ ^^

Reviews, please!


End file.
